


Don't Fear the Demon

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [15]
Category: KISS (US Band), Led Zeppelin
Genre: Everyone disapproves, Gen, Risky Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: StarChild helps Demon adjust to his new life on the KISSterian surface..and the unfortunate stigma that comes with it.
Relationships: Paul Stanley & Gene Simmons
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Don't Fear the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> My first story of 2020! I hope you enjoy! <3

“My Prince what have you done?!” 

The KISSterian Council looked positively scandalized when their Prince walked into the Council Hall with a Demon from the dreaded Underworld. But StarChild stood beside his new companion proudly, ignoring the disgusted looks and whispers. “I’ve simply come here to show you my new friend~ You will treat him the way you treat any other citizen of KISSteria. The Palace is his home now. If I hear about any abuses..well..I’m afraid it won’t be my wrath you will have to face.” 

“You would let that creature do us harm?!”

StarChild shrugged. “He is his own person..not my pet. I am not responsible for how he reacts to being prodded. Do so at your own risk.” With those words, they both turned and walked out. 

“You are not concerned about the consequences of this?”

“Why should I be? I am their Prince. They cannot do anything to me without risking the Elder finding out.” 

Demon snorted. “And why would she care?” 

“Because..she is my mother.” 

“…really now?” 

“Really. I trust you will not repeat that to anyone.” 

“Who would I tell?” 

“Good point~” 

StarChild led Demon downstairs to the lower Star Chambers. It was dark and dimly lit, and Demon took an immediate liking to it. “I thought you might enjoy being down here~” StarChild said, leading him to a thick wooden door. “I had one of the unused Chambers fashioned into quarters for you. I hope you like it~” Surprised, Demon went inside and looked around. The decor was certainly impressive. Black gargoyle statues stood as posts framing a large comfortable bed, covered with red silk sheets, plush red pillows and a black quilted blanket. Candles in a chandelier on the ceiling provided the only light since there were no windows, which pleased Demon greatly. Along with the usual bedroom amenities he noticed and armor stand in the corner. A glimmering suit of black armor was displayed upon it, decorated with silver chains and flaming red gems, with pointed ivory talons molded into the grieves and a red cape embroidered with flames. Demon stared at the display in disbelief. “Is..this for me..?” StarChild smiled. “Do you like it? I thought armor would suit you~” 

“No one..has ever given me anything like this..not even my mentor..” 

“Then I’m even more grateful you’re here..because now I can give you what you truly deserve~” 

Demon turned to his new companion with a genuine smile. “Thank you. Truly.” 

“It’s my pleasure~ I’ll stay to help you if you like~” 

“Help..with what?” 

“To get you into your new armor!” 

“Why?” 

“There’s an event I must attend this evening. A King from a distant realm who is traveling the Cosmos is stopping to rest here in KISSteria. We’re celebrating his arrival with a grand feast. I’d..like it if you attended with me..” Demon looked at the armor again. He was quite curious how it would look on him..so why not? “Very well. I think..yes. I may need help.” 

“Wonderful~!”

* * *

Later that evening StarChild and Demon walked arm in arm to the Ceremony Hall. The Star Prince looked quite fetching himself, dressed in one of his usual lowcut black spandex suits, belt, collar and platform heeled boots all decorated with rhinestone stars and a purple sequined jacket with black feathers lining its lapels and sleeves. Eyes were instantly drawn to them as they walked down the halls, mainly looks of disdain and gossip. 

“Do you see that hideous thing on the Prince’s arm?”

“Indeed. What _is_ he thinking?”

“Maybe it has him over some kind of spell. How could the Elder allow this?” 

“I hear they’re sleeping together. Disgusting!” 

Demon could hear them all, and the urge the set them all in fire was rising. Then he felt StarChild squeeze his arm. “Pay not attention to their prattle. They unfortunately have nothing better to do with their time. We both know what we truly are to each other. That’s all that’s important.” Demon looked at him and nodded. Those were indeed wise words. 

When they entered the Hall, the Elder greeted them with a small nod. Beside her stood the guest of honor. King Robert Lionsmane was handsome indeed. His regal attire matched well with his thick crown of long golden curls. StarChild found himself incredibly enamored, approaching the King with a timid smile. “It's..an honor to meet you at last, Your Majesty~ I do hope you will save a dance for me later~” King Robert smiled. “The honor would be mine, Prince StarChild~ Perhaps later after dinner?” 

“I would like that~” 

Demon found himself dreading what would happen once he was left alone.

* * *

Dinner passed without indecent, with the exception of some unkind stares. Demon grew tired of it quickly. It was as if every move he made was being studied and judged. What he wouldn’t give to gouge some of their eyes out, but for StarChild’s sake he remained ‘civil,’. King Robert was surprisingly kind to him, often engaging him in conversation. It was rather refreshing to be treated like.. _a person._ Once dinner was ended everyone returned to the Ceremony Hall. Demon sighed. “Must you leave..?” StarChild squeezed his hand. “I know you’re feeling uncomfortable..but I think you’ll be fine if you stay with Mother. I owe a certain gorgeous King a dance~” Demon shook his head as his companion practically floated off into King Robert’s arms. Young mortals and their foolish fleeting affections. He wandered over to the Elder who was speaking with a member of the Council. “Come and join me, Demon.” she said with a smile. The Councilman was less than kind. “Are you sure that’s wise, Elder? The creature may ‘accidentally’ set you on fire or something.” The Elder sighed. “I am certain he has more control than that.” 

“‘He?’ Don’t you mean ‘it’? I wasn’t aware Demons had genders.”

Demon growled. “I am _clearly_ a male. If you do not believe my words I can give you visual proof.” The Councilman scoffed. “Typical of beasts like you. Always devolving into vulgarity. Elder..doesn’t its influence on the Prince concern you?”

“I have seen no ‘influence’ that would cause me concern.” the Elder replied with a shrug. “I trust the Prince to use his own judgement in this matter, and so should you.” 

“If the Prince was of sound mind why would he defile himself by being with this..thing instead of a proper wife?” That was the last straw. Demon’s eyes blazed with fire as he glared murderously at the Councilman. “If the Prince knew you spoke of him in such a way without his knowledge how confident would you be in maintaining your position then? If you think he is so easily swayed then perhaps you should offer your ‘services’ to another Realm.”

“I am fine here, thank you. It is _you_ who do not belong.”

“So you have all told me! Many times in fact! But I am not going anywhere unless the Prince bids it.. **SO DEAL WITH IT!!** ”

Demon’s outburst cause the entire room to go silent. First there were disapproving glares, then the whispering started. Demon snarled at them and left. He’d had quite enough. StarChild bit his lip. “Please excuse me, Your Majesty. I must go and see to me friend.” King Robert nodded and kissed his hand. “Of course. My only regret is our dance ending much too soon~” With a blush StarChild waved goodbye and quickly left the Hall with everyone else staring after him.

* * *

Upon entering his room Demon tore off his cape. How those people _infuriated_ him! He didn’t want to see them..didn’t want to hear the inane trash that spewed from their mouths ever again! How he wished he could return home..but then he would just be back where he started. He couldn’t bear to go through that again. He turned when he heard a knock. It was StarChild. “You could just come in you know. The door wasn’t closed.” 

“I know..but that would be impolite. I’m..sorry about what happened.” 

“Are you? I figured you’d be too busy getting lost in the King’s eyes.” 

“You are my friend, Demon. You are important to me too.” 

“Why do you continue to suffer their indignities? I am not worth it.” 

“Yes you are!!” 

Demon stared at the Star Prince with narrowed eyes. “You do remember what I am do you not? What I represent to them?” StarChild shook his head. “I know what you are..and I don’t care. You’re the only one besides Mother who has treated me like I matter. You don’t know how important that is to me.” He sat Demon down on his bed and leaned against him. “If I had a choice..I’d much rather stay here with you than be..back there.” 

“But you must go back.” 

“As the Prince of KISSteria..yes I must.” 

“Then I will be here waiting.” 

StarChild smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Demon. Believe me when I say you are the first true friend I have ever had..and I am happy you are here with me~” 

“I’m..glad you are.” 

“I will return as soon as I can slip away again. Then we can do something fun together..just us~” 

“I..would like that.” 

Demon watched the Star Prince leave his room and close the door behind him. He thought back on their words and smiled. He was strong. He could endure this. For StarChild’s friendship..he could endure anything. 


End file.
